Riddles
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Amateurs de mauvaise poésie, c'est par ici ! Préparez vos tomates pourries ! Jeux de mots sur des Serpentards : Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, la famille Black, Draco, Narcissa, Macnair... Nouveau poème:le parfum de Severus
1. Qui suis je ?

Voilà donc seize strophes d'alexandrins sur Vous-savez-qui, dans un style très XIXème (Hugo et Baudelaire... Je trouve que c'est ce qui lui va le mieux, non ? )

**Forme :** quatre quatrains en rimes embrassées (abba), puis quatre en suivies (aabb), puis quatre en alternées (abab). La rime en -ix est un clin d'oeil à Mallarmé (le pauvre).

**Notes :** Le phénix est le symbole du dernier stade de la transformation alchimique, donc de la pierre philosophale (mais bon je suppose que beaucoup de lecteurs d'Harry Potter savent ça) ; le Styx est un fleuve des Enfers ; le nom original de Tom Jedusor est Tom Riddle - « riddle » en anglais = énigme, devinette... Les mêmes « riddles » que Gollum et Bilbo se posèrent dans le chapitre « Riddles in the dark » (cf Tolkien) Je précise (on ne sait jamais) que je ne fais pas partie de ces gens qui pensent que Nous-savons-bien-qui « est au fond un pauvre bougre » lol, que je ne rêve pas de lui la nuit, que ce n'est pas mon idole, etc...

**Disclaimer :** Merci à JK Rowling d'avoir créé ce superbe personnage.

**Autoflagellation ****:** Le gros défaut de ce texte est qu'il manque parfois un peu de cohérence, mais la forme étant très contraignante, j'ai eu du mal à instaurer en plus une progression logique.

Il ne suffit pas qu'il y ait des rimes dans un texte pour en faire de la poésie... Lisez donc ça plutôt comme un exercice de style.

o

o

o

Qui suis-je ? Qui le sait ! Puisqu'on perdit mon nom.

Anagramme, charade, jeux d'un esprit brillant...

Qui s'en souvient encore ? Mais qui donc à présent,

Dis moi, ne connaît pas mon sinistre renom ?

o

Mes hauts faits et mes crimes tu ne les ignores pas :

Je suis le ténébreux artisan de malheur.

Mes yeux rouges ont forgé d'innombrables douleurs.

Deuils, brûlures insoutenables et terribles trépas,

o

J'ai semé, avec mille hurlements de rire,

Comme un enfant hilare qui renverse ses quilles,

Dieu ivre, invulnérable, dont la verve babille,

Grisé de sa puissance de ne pouvoir périr.

o

Je suis le serpent froid, qui tourne dans les corps,

En tintant lourdement comme un écu cassé...

Et mes charmes se paient pour les non initiés

Ils sentiront en eux cet amer prix de mort,

o

Ce goût de sang sur la langue, signe que le Travers

Est incrusté en eux plus que sarcles de fer.

Et partout je promène ma longue rotondité,

Repoussant les remords, mordant les volontés...

o

Je suis le ressort noir des hâves alchimistes

Qui subliment en chimères leurs philosophies tristes,

Emblèment leur Quête d'une visée d'or, un phénix,

Ne voulant voir la Pierre dans la destruction styx.

o

Car pour moi le Grand Oeuvre s'achève en cette couleur,

Sombre et beau Nagini, beau symbole sans pleurs

Sans plumage et mirages, luisant d'écailles noires,

Viens lover en nos âmes ta chair de désespoir...

o

Qui suis-je ? Qui est-il ? Vous l'avez su, ce mot.

Celui du spectre hideux qui hante les tombeaux,

Ou subtil, paraissant du côté de l'Oblique,

Légendaire verso d'un visage duplique...

o

C'est l'ombre sous le lit, le mangeur de mitaines -

Ronge tes os vermine nous sommes tous des rats -

Nourrissant d'un sang pur sa pâle vie inhumaine

Dardant dans l'ombre ses yeux de serpent et de chat.

o

Pourquoi se contenter de simples devinettes ?

_Devinette_ fut mon nom - ridicules Jeux du Sort !

Un nom pour des Moldus qui vivent à l'aveuglette,

Et non pour qui choisit d'être _Seigneur_ - _Voldemort_ !

o

J'ai survécu à tout, éternel, immortel.

J'ai fait des choses terribles, jamais vues, ineffables.

Au prix du sang, mon nom brille dans le ciel,

Extraordinaire. Et, conquérant l'innommable,

o

J'ai creusé des caveaux dans les bas-fonds des caves,

Et brisé l'évidence de la bête habitude

Animale... Multitude, inconscientes épaves,

Qui n'ont jamais connu ma grande solitude !


	2. Lucius Malfoy

_**Disclaimer :**__les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas._

_**Forme :**__épigramme ( c'est court)_

_**Schéma :**__a bacd bcd_

_**Remarques :**__il est fait référence à un moment à un roman d'Oscar Wilde (« Le portrait de Dorian Gray »). « Mélancolie » est à prendre aussi dans son premier sens de bile noire._

§

§

§

**À mon tour de te dire mon énigme… Écoute-la.**

§

**Mon passé est caché : j'ai tant vu de laideurs**

**Que j'en pourrais rougir... Mais je ne rougis pas,**

**Bien que mes mains soient rouges ; mon visage est de neige,**

**Aussi pur que mon sang, clair, brûlant et funeste...**

§

**C'est sans mélancolie qu'au Manoir je demeure,**

**Indomptable, éclatant, maître des sortilèges,**

**Aussi beau que Dorian, intouché de toute Peste.**

§

§

§

§

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Enora de Wesdaigle :** merci Mais ça le mérite pas !

**Mika :** euh… c'est pas bien de fumer des cigarettes qui font rire ! ;;;; Le poème que tu cherches, je crois que c'est « Sed non satiata » : «Bizarre déité, brune comme les nuits …Je ne suis pas le Styx pour t'embrasser neuf fois » .

Un poème sur Pattenrond, pourquoi pas… Tes profs t'ont traumatisée avec Baudelaire apparemment lol ? cf. « Viens mon beau chat, sur mon cœur amoureux, retiens les griffes de ta patte… » ? (rhaa… j'aime Baudelaire ) En tout cas j'ai programmé un petit délire sur Rusard et Miss Teigne.

**Lilith06 : **pas la peine d'essayer de me consoler, ça marche pas…

**Samikitty :** merci


	3. Severus Snape

**Titre :**Severus Snape

**Sujet :**comme les deux premiers = Severus par lui-même.

Bien deviné Orlina, le précédent était bien sur Lucius Malefoy

Ah, le petit discours de Sevy dans son premier cours … Surtout quand c'est Alan Rickman qui le prononce ! ( si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, écoutez le en anglais !)

**Forme :**trois parties séparées par un ooo. Longueur des vers assez variée, qui va de cinq syllabes à seize (je voulais que ça colle au tournoiement des volutes ). Je rappelle que s'il n'y a pas de point à la fin du vers cela veut dire que la phrase continue sur sa lancée grammaticalement parlant (même si la rime marque une pause dans le rythme).

« volition » = même sens que _volonté_

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Passage très verlainien dedans.

* * *

C'est dans l'abysse vertical

Que j'ai fait ma sombre maison.

Il règne un froid de cathédrale

En dépit des ébullitions…

o

L'humidité chagrine

Les murs mousseux, les chapiteaux,

Tandis que de moites grimoires expriment

de longues compositions.

o

Un tournoiement de robe violine,

L'écume nacrée d'une potion,

Teintent au coeur des arceaux…

o

Me voici maître d'apprentis sourds, mon Art est Sélection,

Secret : en son sein il confine

L'opacité triviale inaccessible aux sots…

o

Pas de bêtes formules mais la distillation

Lente, gracieuse, astucieuse et féline

Matrice de patience et de domination :

o

Avec un unique flacon,

Par une liqueur purpurine,

J'enfante une volition !

Et d'une goutte de poison,

Je peux briser une ascension,

Corrompre les sensations…

ooo

Mais, las du sang du siècle je me suis retiré,

Et j'enseigne à une poignée d'élection

Ce qu'il y a de grandeur et de beauté

Dans ces liquides tourbillons.

o

Mes cachots sont une chapelle

Où l'ont brûle des ingrédients,

Où de noires rêveries cruelles

Hantent les crânes des enfants…

o

Les idoles grimacent aux croisées, dansant le bal du roi des fous

Même les pierres ont des os et les bas reliefs grincent, en râlant

Près des têtes studieuses, lourdes comme des grenades... L'eau qui bout

Ne met point en mouvement le sang paresseux de ces cornichons

o

Hagards autour de leurs chaudrons.

ooo

Le noble Art

De Serpentard,

Ses circonvolutions

De ténèbres et d'argent

Enluminent

Les nocturnes ablutions

De mon front pâle.

o

Où que j'aille m'accompagne mon soir,

Et ma noblesse,

Et ma détresse

Si lointaine

Vaporisée

En suffisance hautaine.


	4. Bellatrix Black

**Titre :** Bellatrix

**Date de rédaction :** 13 juin 2004, alors qu'elle devait continuer de réviser son code.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Gaeriel****:** oui au niveau du sens et des images c'est celui sur Voldemort le plus complexe.

**Thaele****Ellia :** « cornichons », j'ai repris ce mot de Severus En fait, j'aime bien la rupture entre le vocabulaire élaboré et ce « cornichons » brusquement… Mais c'est vrai qu'en le lisant à voix haute « cornichons » peut écorcher.

**Lani****:** Rogue sur du Claude François, pourquoi pas lol Le deuxième est sur Lucius.

**Orlina****:** mais dans 90 % des poésies il y a des mots compliqués, donc… Contente que tu ais quand même aim

**Présentation :** Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais en écrire un sur Bellatrix, comme j'avais fait pour Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy et Severus. Je l'ai écrit en une fois, et c'est assez pauvre niveau sonorités. Mis à part le premier, tous les vers ont six syllabes.

**Remarques sur la prononciation :** dans « cassis », ne pas prononcer le s. Prononcer « fière » en diérèse (fi-ère).

* * *

**Reine du jeu noir**

**Aux boucles d'obsidienne**

**Au cou cerclé de perles**

**Aux mains de porcelaine -**

**Assise en son boudoir**

**o**

**Que les rideaux cassis**

**Les boiseries d'acajou**

**Les fleurs des tapisseries**

**Encadrent tel un bijou -**

**Un fin camée d'ivoire**

**o**

**Belle et fière actrice**

**Aux paupières tragiques**

**Qui ourlent ces iris**

**De ténèbres magiques**

**Et de stellaire gloire -**

**o**

**Détend ta chevelure,**

**Et dans les draps moirés,**

**Ton odieuse beauté,**

**Tes fils de luxure -**

**Ta bouche est mon ciboire.**

**o**

**Car je suis ton Seigneur,**

**Et je goûte à cette heure**

**Cette beauté qu'illuminent**

**Tes dernières victimes.**


	5. Le nécromancien

**Du haut d'son tas d'ordures**

**Voilà l'nécromancien !**

**Qui de ses longues mains**

**De sage ancien,**

**Grime dame nature**

**Trouble les bellz'eaux**

**Suçote ses os…**

o

**Plus c'est gluant**

**Plus c'est flippant**

**Et plus il est heureux !**

**Pourquoi aller devant**

**Si l'autr' côté est mieux ?**

**Pourquoi faire comme tout le monde**

**Si sa terre n'est pas ronde ?**

o

**Et il suçote son os**

**Hop ! Un aller-retour !**

**Traverser la traverse**

**Et prendre en diagonale,**

**Ne peut pas faire de mal !**

**Brûlantes potions il verse**

**Dans l'abîme de son coeur**

**Mais jamais il n'est plein**

**C'lui du nécromancien**

o

o

**Pour son plus grand _bonheur_ ?**

* * *

Chansonnette de Peeves sans forme particulière, que j'avais mise à la base dans une fic slash, où elle avait un sens particulier à la fin de l'un des chapitres (notamment au niveau des sous-entendus homosexuels). Comme elle concerne la pratique de la magie noire, j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait bien sa place dans les « Riddles ».

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** angst/poésie

**Rating :** PG – 13

**Auteur :** Dilly (petitdillyyahoo.fr)


	6. Grim Old Place

**Ballade de la Maison Grim**

o

Viens en notre maison jouer aux osselets

Nous nous ennuyons tant les fenêtres fermées

Le temps est le fermoir de nos têtes esseulées

Le temps est un enfant qui joue sur un damier.

Seul ami solitaire qui daigne nous cerner

Aux grands yeux de misère la lèpre de nos cœurs

Le temps orbe d'enfer sur la haute pendule

Pleure le calme de ma peur lorsque Mère hurle.

Rejeton de sang pur étendu sur les heures

Aucun bateau, jamais, ne viendra me chercher -

Toi qui passes par là, radieux de liberté

Devant la très noble et ancienne Maison des Black…

o

Viens, dans le cagibi où les enfants punis

Tentent d'ôter le sang de leur âme coupable

En frottant leur poignet de pardons et de sable

Jusqu'à ce que leur peau rouge leur sourit.

Ils ont peur du grand four et de son infini

De la hauteur du père De la hauteur des lits

Ils ont peur du chat noir, de sa longueur feutrée

Qu'il promène patte à patte sur les tapis violets…

Cervelles égarées, que toujours épiaient

Les iris et les yeux des antiques portraits,

Ils dorment, frissonnant, dans les limbes voilées

De la très noble et ancienne Maison des Black…

o

_Verité _! _Pureté_ ! « Non je n'ai pas menti »

Le cœur des parents est un grimoire pourri

Et le cœur de mon frère, un petit roi doré

Le cœur de mes amis est un doux cœur rêvé.

Au milieu des poignards, des têtes empaillées

Meurent les enfants perdus, les tristes prisonniers

Bleus et blêmes de sang, de stupide stupeur

Délavés par le diable et ses ensorceleurs.

Mon cœur de mauvaise graine a par trop engraissé

J'entend sonner les clefs ils viennent me chercher -

On aime la vengeance, le feu de la pureté

Dans la très noble et ancienne Maison des Black…

o

**Envoi**

Mince Prince au cyprès à la robe de nuit,

Délivre-moi de l'amertume, et de la cécité

Morbide de mes frères, de mes pères et aînés,

Que je sois tel un lion dans leur noire bergerie,

Une étoile miroir brillant au fond du puit

De la très noble et ancienne Maison des Black.

o

o

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Base :** Harry Potter, tomes 1 à 5

**Genre :** angst/poésie

**Rating :** PG – 13

**Date :** terminé le 22 juillet 2004

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste est à moi ;), sauf le vers 4 qui est une transcription du fameux fragment d'Héraclite : "Le temps est un enfant qui joue aux dames. Royauté d'un enfant."

**Forme :** grossomodo celui de la ballade médiévale (cf la célèbre _Ballade des pendus_ de Villon, que tout le monde apprend à l'école -) : donc trois strophes isométriques ( nombre de vers égal au nombre de pieds) avec le dernier vers en refrain, plus un "envoi" (dédié à un prince, un protecteur, d'une longueur égale à la moitié des autres strophes). J'ai choisi l'alexandrin, alors que traditionnellement on a des octosyllabes ou des décasyllabes.

Le vers 8 est un peu difficile à lire, il faut prononcer les e de « pleure » « calme » et « lorsque ». Il manque une syllabe au deuxième vers de la troisième partie, mais faîtes semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

Le titre est la décomposition de « Grimmauld Place » (cf. le site _The Lexicon_), c'est-à-dire « vieil endroit sinistre). Et le mot « grim » me faisait penser aux contes des frères Grimm (ça s'écrit bien comme ça ?)…


	7. L'adoration du basilic

**L'adoration du basilic**

o

Cela fait si longtemps que je t'attendais, maître,

Lové au plus profond des cavernes secrètes.

Sans savoir ton visage, sans connaître ton nom,

J'ai muri mon venin dans ton adoration.

o

Approche-toi de moi, montre-moi ta beauté

Montre-moi la pâleur de ta peau venimeuse

Les veines désaltérant tes si frêles poignets

Montre-moi la couleur de ton âme audacieuse.

o

Au centre de ma loge, puit de germination,

Tournoyaient les ténèbres, le siècle en gestation,

Vitraux d'ombre en mouvement, cauchemars de deva,

J'ai tant rêvé de toi sous la lune d'en bas.

o

_Tue le coq puis le temps, apporte-moi le sang._

_Le cœur de la clepsydre dans la cage de l'Etre_

_Qui rythme le souvenir et voûte les Mystères,_

_Dissolve dans le Noir les iniques cadrans._

o

- lundi 19 septembre 2005

* * *

**Personnage :** le basilic/Tom Riddle 

**Genre :** angst/classique

**Forme :** quatre quatrains, alexandrins.

**Prochain personnage : **Mulciber.

...Une petite review ;-) ?


	8. Mulciber

On commence par les réponses aux reviews, qui ses sont amassées sur plusieurs chapitres sans que j'y réponde

**Gaeriel :** merci merci ! Toi qui aime les animaux, sache que le prochain épisode des aventures de Tom Riddle sera plein de nanimaux !

**Chimgrid :** mille mercis mademoiselle. Mais je ne suis qu'un humble troubadour.

**Elnath :** et voilà Mulciber ! (c'est bien d'avoir des poèmes en avance quand même… J'en ai encore un autre sur Draco sous le coude)

**Crimson Eyes :** détrompe toi, la phrase pour appâter les éventuels reviewers est la plus dure à écrire lol

**Ron Ravenclaw :** voilà la suite… Y'a des périodes comme ça où on m'arrête plus.

**Dalamis :** thank you very much.

**Les coautrices :** merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est sympa d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chaque poème.

**Emy Black :** moi aussi c'est celui sur Sirius mon préféré !

**Leoline, Liaul, Roxy 1991 :** merci !

Bon j'espère que j'ai oublié personne…

Sinon je viens de poster sur mon LJ (cliquer sur « homepage » dans ma bio) un fan-art de Rosier, illustrantla fic Les rats et les fées. C'est le premier d'une longue série, avis aux amateurs…

* * *

**Personnage : **Mulciber ( mangemort spécialisé dans le sortilège de l'imperium)

**Genre : **angst/salauds/n'importe-quoi

**Forme :** vers libres, inspiration surréaliste (c'est bien de changer un peu de style de temps en temps ;p), base en écriture automatique, clin d'œil à une phrase célèbre d'André Breton, reprenant Lautréamont, sur les deux objets incongrus que le Surréalisme réunit sur une table…

**Spoilers :** pas de spoilers tome 6.

* * *

**Empire**

o

o

Le loup fêla ses yeux

Douze capes de marin

Les gants blancs de l'aveu

Ont tué ce matin

o

Une silhouette qui boîte,

Treize corps de sorciers

o

Si l'on peut d'un coup d'ongle

Vous amener à glisser,

o

Mais l'on ne sait pas qui c'est.

On ne sait jamais qui c'est.

Une silhouette oblongue

Et un œil qui se tord,

Ou une main, un sous-main

D'aube, d'_obséquiosité_…

o

Si l'on peut d'un coup d'ongle

Vous amener à glisser.

o

Et le Seigneur riait, quand l'Infirme Mulciber

Tirait les fils de vos vaisseaux dans la nuit aux yeux pers.

o

Oui le Seigneur riait,

Tout en chantant,

Enumérant,

Sur ses doigts de vipère :

o

La robe dansante d'une comète…

o

Les cils de fer d'une marionnette…

o

Danse, danse sous le réverbère

Des lampions de la fête.

o

Au centre de l'univers…

o

Et la tête, décrochée

Se lamente et soupire

De la perte de ses empires

Qui pendent, pendent de sa jupe.

o

« L'homme n'est qu'un parapluie

Pas plus utile, pas plus subtile

Qu'une bête machine à coudre. »

o

_lundi 19 septembre 2005_


	9. Draco Malefoy

Mon bel enfant de neige a perdu le sourire

Vaines, tremblantes : mes mains de mère sur son front

Nous l'avons tant gâté il ne sait pas souffrir,

Mon bel enfant de neige a perdu le sourire

Puisqu'il lui faut ou tuer ou mourir

Mais qui prendra pitié de mon petit garçon.

Mon bel enfant de neige a perdu le sourire

Vaine, tremblante, mes mains se posaient sur son front.

o

o

o

_17 septembre 2005_

* * *

triolet – forme médiévale

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Litany Riddle :** merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Gaeriel : **Mulciber c'est un des mangemorts qui avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban (cf. tomes 4 et 5). C'était le spécialiste de l'imperium.

**Dédicace :** Bon anniversaire Maria !


	10. Entracte

**Titre :** "T'aime et t'hais"

**Personnage :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** parodique (détendons l'atmosphère)

**Forme :** n'importe quoi

**Sujet : **on ne le savait pas, mais en plus d'être obsédé par Harry Potter, Draco est un poète de la Renaissance.

* * *

Mon Potter, mon Kermit

À lunettes. Douce rancoeur

Qui habite, seulette, mon cœur.

o

N'as-tu point vu

Le malotru

Et le barbu

Et la vieille bique

La sang moldu

Jeter rebus

Dans l'as de pique

De mon visage

o

Pointu

D'enfant si sage ?

o

o

Je souffre. Dans mon âme grisâtre

Une vieille marâtre

S'amuse

À remuer le tison.

o

J'endure douleur, Harry.

De moi ne ris.

o

Sans t'aimer t'aime,

Sans haine te hais,

Car pour toi seulet vis.

o

Ce fut mon thème,

L'aine de ma taie

Du pont-levis.

Aime était, Harry !

o

Et aime sera,

Qui rira ne verra.

Aime et t'hais.


	11. Vanité du serpent

**Thème : **la mort :D

**Genre :** métaphysique/hugolien

**Forme :** deux quatrains d'alexandrins (prononcer les e en conséquence)

Remarque : La deuxième strophe est prononcée par le serpent.

* * *

**Vanité**

o

Poussière tu es, et tu redeviendras poussière,

Telle est la sage parole de l'Ecclésiaste.

L'homme n'est qu'une onde de tristesse sur la terre,

Qui plisse un temps le néant, tremble et s'efface.

o

- S'il n'est qu'onde, qu'il disparaisse ! L'homme est lumière,

Quand dans l'immense cimetière des vivants, sous les astres,

Seul il ouvre les yeux d'un si brûlant éclair,

Pour faire face au visage de son propre désastre.

o

_Paris, 20 mars 2006._


	12. Macnair

**Thème : **Walden Macnair

**Genre :** classique

**Date de rédaction :** 08/08/06-12/09/06

**Forme :** alexandrins + déca et octosyllabes dans les trois derniers vers.

Rien de bien excitant, mais j'ai pas réussi à pondre mieux sur le personnage, qui manquait à la galerie avouez-le… La scène est inspirée du film de Cuaron, quand Harry and co croisent Macnair pour la première fois, peu avant l'exécution de Buck.

* * *

Le Bourreau

**D**ans le cloître à la cime des hautes landes froides,

La faucheuse, patiemment, affûte sa grande hache.

« Qui passe par ici ? Qui va mourir ce soir ?

Tous mes os vibrent du désir d'occire », rabâche

L'ombre hâve. Viennent des écoliers. Un sourire,

Édenté comme la vie rongée que laissent

Les corbeaux, effrayant, traverse sa mâchoire…

Étonnement des enfants : aucun d'eux ne pensait

Que la Mort de leurs pères portait une moustache.

« Qui passe par ici ? Qui va mourir ce soir ?

Tous mes os vibrent du désir d'occire »,

Chantonne le bourreau dans sa cagoule noire.

Et danse, l'Alcool, dans ses veines ivres !


	13. Narcissa

**Thème : **Narcissa Malefoy

**Genre :** classique

**Date de rédaction :** 07/03/07

&

&

&

&

Blonds sont mes beaux cheveux, et brillants, et crissants,

Et ma nuque est la tige qui les tient enroulés.

Ils ne sont pas dorés : l'or des blés est vulgaire

Et le soleil si mâle. Mes cheveux sont si pâles

Qu'on dirait la matière d'un pauvre enfant rêveur

Ou nain artificieux. Et sous tout ce métal,

Mes beaux yeux sont deux lacs où se mirent de muets

Glaciers, et l'Antique Allemagne.


	14. Grindelwald

**Personnage : **Gellert Grindelwald

**Genre :** une deuxième chanson peevesienne, écrite en cinq minutes pour le fun.

**Date de rédaction :** 05/12/09

* * *

&

&

Le roi pécheur  
Le grand tricheur  
A des yeux verts  
Des cheveux blonds

Et des belles dents.

Sur les vieilles cartes  
Et les gravures  
On le voyait  
Tout souriant

Si éclatant.

_- C'est Grindelwald !_  
Le grand voleur  
Le sans-nation  
Le tord-nature

Le mécréant !


	15. Le Parfum

**Personnage : **Severus Snape

**Genre : **grosse connerie, La Fontaine, slash.

**Date de rédaction : **16/12/10

Ecrit pour Zazaone. Clins d'oeil à un certain roman/film (et aux rillettes Bordeaux-Chesnel).

* * *

**Le Parfum**

o

o

Snape, potionmaster, et artisan parfumeur,

Un jour, se concocta

Un nouveau jus pour son odeur :

à base de pois de senteur,

de pins des Landes, et de cédrat –

Car pour séduire Lucius Malefoy,

il fallait bien les mêmes valeurs.

o

Depuis Grenouille, on avait pas vu ça !

Car ne voilà-t-il pas

Que de pouilleux graisseux le sombre professeur

Se voit d'un coup mué en gothique tombeur :

Femmes, hommes, aucun ne lui résiste.

De son soudain mojo on se fait l'analyste.

o

D'où peut bien venir

Ce sex-appeal ?

Sont-ce ses gants en cuir ?

Ou ses cheveux imbibés d'huile ?

Ou bien sa voix subtile !

o

A son passage, les sorcières se pâment.

Et Dumbledore s'exclame

Que s'il était plus jeune il aimerait les bruns.

Ombrage se rose le teint.

o

Mais à Snape, peu chaut ces œillades,

Ou des élèves les avances,

Qui grises, trouvent de nouveaux charmes

A ses cachots et remontrances,

Et sa complexion malade...

o

Car ce qu'Il désire plus que tout,

C'est sentir sur ses maigres joues

Le barbe parfumée Balmain

Du plus chic des Muscadins.

o

– Lucius ne résiste pas au pin ;

Et enivré par le Parfum,

Décide de montrer au profane

Tout ce que l'on peut faire, avec une canne.


End file.
